Sorts of accessories and systems are knew, able in making to go up or to come down stairs, avoiding jolting of the baggage.
These arrangement can be constituted from wheels constituted to they time from three or more smaller small wheels, or give of the crawler tracks, made in rubber generally, on which it comes arranged the cargo to transport.
These arrangement however introduce various problems and disadvantages caused in the first case to the effort demanded for the raising of the cargo in crossing stairs, the effort is rendered still more hard from its not constant intensity due to the alternate of the small wheels on which it burdens the weight of the baggage, in the passage climbing stair from one to another.
In the event instead to use the crawler tracks, this introduces the problem coming from the constructive imperfection of stairs, whose edges do not turn out never perfectly aligned, what that cause the crawler tracks in having to jolt, coming up or down from every step. Moreover these crawler tracks turn out not easy to transport as not light, let alone difficult to be produced in economic way on wide scale.